


[podfic] again february

by kaixo (ballpoint)



Category: Football RPF
Genre: M/M, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 30-45 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-24
Updated: 2018-05-24
Packaged: 2019-05-13 06:58:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14744093
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ballpoint/pseuds/kaixo
Summary: Philipp didn’t plan on almost hitting Micha with his car after seeing him for the first time in years, but he can see how maybe that’s a little hard to believe.Or: “Tell me,” Micha says without hello, “how does one get rid of you?”





	[podfic] again february

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [again, february](https://archiveofourown.org/works/10719729) by [ascience](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ascience/pseuds/ascience). 



> Thanks to ascience for Blanket Permission to podfic! 
> 
> My German is dodgy, so apologies all around.

**Reader's notes**

[none, really, just imagine a podfic picture splash. I might do it when I get a minute]

Please tell me if there's no skin on the mp3 file. So I can adjust accordingly.  

 **Streaming** [over in SoundCloud here. You should be able to listen to it. I'm of two minds if I'm going to keep on over there though](https://soundcloud.com/user-107538850/again-feburary-11-05-2018-1807)

 **Mp3 file** [54.5 MB 39 mins long ] [link here](https://www.dropbox.com/s/szopynnketlv8ka/again%2C%20feburary%20-%2011%3A05%3A2018%2C%2018.07.mp3?dl=0)

 **.m4b file** [ 19.1 MB 39 mins long] [for your podbooks or w/e. Link here](https://www.dropbox.com/s/m7ios8vr5hlbe8j/01%20again%2C%20february.m4b?dl=0%20)

**Mediafire links**  
[mp3 file ](http://www.mediafire.com/file/2xo0kprq252wd54/again%252C_february.mp3/file)  
[.m4b file ](http://www.mediafire.com/file/82em6n7mj78z637/01_again%252C_february.m4b/file%20%20)

Again, if links are dodgy or broken, flag me.


End file.
